


one good honest kiss

by halomoji



Category: Love and Producer (video game), MLQC (Video Game), MLQC - Fandom, Mr. Love Queen's Choice - Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halomoji/pseuds/halomoji
Summary: a short drabble inspired by gavin's blind date card (o˘◡˘o)
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin & Player Character, Bái Qǐ | Gavin & You, Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Player Character, Bái Qǐ | Gavin/You, Gavin x MC, Gavin/MC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	one good honest kiss

Searching the planetarium’s nooks and crannies for Gavin makes you feel like you’re going to tug the hair right out of your head.  _ There’s no way he would’ve just left _ , you try to reason,  _ especially not without saying goodbye. _

_ So…where is he? _

Anxiety takes root in your stomach like a weed, twisting around your guts a little tighter with every second that passes. Phone to your ear, you perk up when you hear Gavin’s ringtone not far away. You track the sound, past a small alcove, and are swiftly pulled backwards by a strong hand wrapping around your wrist. 

You inhale sharply, preparing to scream, but as your back bumps into a wall, your instincts kick in. Something clean and clear and a touch citrusy fills your nostrils. The chest beneath your palm feels familiar. You almost instantaneously settle down, heart still racing but with something other than fear. 

“Gavin,” you start to either chastise him or apologize, you haven’t decided yet, when soft lips press urgently against your own. The kiss is passionate and rough, as if it’s drawing all of the air out of your lungs, keeping you from making so much as a squeak. Gavin’s let go of your wrist to cup your face instead, thumbs brushing your cheeks. You feel like you’re suffocating despite the warmth spreading to the tips of your fingers and toes. 

Completely weak in the knees, it’s all you can do to stay upright; luckily, Gavin assists you by sliding an arm around your waist, pulling you close, so close. His other hand fits itself against the back of your neck, securing you enough to deepen the kiss. 

You think, with more certainty than ever before, that you’re going to die in the arms of a gorgeous man who made your heart beat so fiercely that it burst like fireworks in your chest. You’re halfway through mentally dividing up your life’s belongings when Gavin finally, blessedly, pulls away. Turns out he needs to breathe as much as you do. 

Shivers shoot down your spine at the way he’s looking at you, those amber eyes studying your reaction closely, like he’s totally unaware of his effect on you. All you can do is stare back, a hand over your mouth, until your voice comes back to you after several long seconds.

“ _ Gavin _ ,” you say in a hushed voice, swatting lightly at his arm.

He laughs. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re in public!”

“And?” As if to challenge you further, he tugs you closer to him, resting his chin on your shoulder. “We can just hide right here.”

His warm breath against your ear sets your entire body aflame all over again. The temptation is unbearable, so much so that you almost abandon every moral you have just to kiss him again, to lose yourself in this tiny, not-quite-private space with him. 

So, of course, that’s when your phone rings.

You wince at the sound as well as at the loss of Gavin’s warmth against you as he stoops to pick up your cell. When he straightens back up, he’s scowling at the screen.

“Chandler.”

A sigh. “I should answer that.”

Gavin taps the red ignore button and slip the cell into his back pocket. “No chance.”

Knitting your eyebrows, you argue, “Don’t be stupid, I can’t just–”

For the second time, Gavin cuts you off with a searing kiss, hands on your waist to pull you flush against him. His tongue runs along your bottom lip and that’s all it takes for every thought of Chandler to get thrown out the window. You lock your hands behind Gavin’s neck and he obediently bends down a little further to adjust for your comfort. It gives you the ability to tangle a fist in his hair which, if the groan your action elicits from him is anything to go by, Gavin greatly enjoys. If you could possibly get any closer to him, you would, because he feels like a lifeline you’ve finally managed to grasp after months of just brushing fingertips. 

…Then Minor’s louder-than-normal voice breaks through your reverie, an edge of panic and forewarning only those who really know him would be able to catch. 

“C’mon, Chandler, what about the VR helmet? Didn’t you say you could make your own solar system with it? That’s seriously so impressive!”

Though every fiber of you disagrees with it, you manage to separate from Gavin, inhaling as slowly and as steadily as possible. You can’t bear to look him in the face, positive his beautiful eyes, sparkling like starlight, are appraising the absolute mess you’ve become at his hands. Eventually all the blood rushing to your face is going to make you faint. Instead, your hands fall to interlock with his, forehead resting against his chest as you will your lungs to begin working again.

Chandler brushes Minor off, clearly bothered. “Perhaps I’ll show you after we’ve located our missing friend. Are you not worried about her?”

“Not even a little bit,” Minor snorts, knowing exactly what you, and by extension Gavin, are probably up to. “She’s probably just in the bathroom, she always takes forever in there. Ladies, y’know?”

Your nostrils flare. “He is going to get it.”

Amused, Gavin presses a kiss to your neck. “You’ll give away our position.”

You slap a hand over your mouth, eyes closing. Your nerves are fried, every part of you is far too sensitive now, and if you were anywhere but here…you can’t let that thought continue, so you gently push on Gavin’s shoulders. “I have to at least see him home.”

Gavin looks at you a bit like a shunned puppy. “Are you sure?”

“I’ll never hear the end of it otherwise.”

Nodding, he steps back, watching as you pat down your hair and straighten your clothes.

“Do I look okay?”

The fire in his eyes has settled to a fireplace smolder, fond smile on his lips. Tenderly, he tucks a lock of hair behind your ear and answers, “Beautiful as always.”

Overwhelmed with adoration, you wistfully say, “You are so hard to deal with,” and then you slip out of the alcove to greet Chandler and Minor from the opposite end of the hallway. 

Minor picks up on your swollen lips and flushed cheeks and, grinning ear to ear, enthusiastically says that he needs to find Gavin and head home, so you and Chandler should go on without them. 

For the first time all evening, Chandler seems relieved. He offers you his arm and you politely link arms with him. As he starts chattering away about something or other, you throw a look over your shoulder at Minor, now standing with Gavin, and wink.

Neither of the men speak until you and your pseudo-date are fully out of earshot. Unsurprisingly, it’s Minor who breaks the silence.

“Nice shade of lipstick, Gav.”

He expects Gavin to swing on him, not for the brunette to laugh, throw an arm around his shoulders, and say, “I’ll let you have that one.”

  
  



End file.
